Child of The Propechy
by yogairawantolarezo
Summary: Ini adalah cerita fanfic Highschool DXD dan Marvel...enjoy
1. Prolog

Prolog

Surga…..

"Mi…michael….dimana Michael " kata suara orang seperti kelelahan yang tiada lain itu adalah Tuhan, atau juga bias disebut Jehovah…

"Ayah …..aku sudah disini" kata sang Malaikat agung Michael dengan mata bekaca-kaca memeluk Tuhan

"AYAHHHHHHH ! " Kata suara seorang perempuan Bersayap terbang meluncur cepat mendatangi dua orang yang tiada lain Kakaknya , Michael dan ayahnya Jehovah , air mata Gabriel pun bertetsan dan mendarat di darah Jehovah

"Ayah..kau harus kuat , kau harus kuat , janganlah engkau mati ayah " kata Gabriel menangis dan Michael berusaha menenangkan dan merangkulnya

"Kau sungguh cantik anakku….kau sungguh cant..uhuk uhuk….." Jehovah pun muntah darah dan tertawa

" hmmm walaupun aku mati …aku tak peduli….yang penting aku sudah mengalahkan 4 Bajingan itu….heheheheheh OHOOK…OHOK " muntah darahpun keluar dari mulut Jehovah lagi

" A…ayah " kata Michael panik….dan Jehovah pun memegang bahu Michael " Michael , kau akan menjadi Penggantiku untuk sementara waktu….karena aku sudah menemukan 2 anak laki-laki sesuah yang aku nubuatkan kepada kalian " kata Jehova sambil perlahan mengetek jarinya , dan muncullah naga merah bernama Ddraig.

" Kami..kami-Sama ?" Ddraig pun kaget dan menangis histeris melihat keadaan penciptanya…

" Ddraig , aku ingin kau mendengar perintah terakhirku ini , tanamkanlah Boosted Gear ke dalam tubuh Pemuda yang bernama Issei Hyoudou " kata Jehovah.

Dan Ddraig pun menerima Boosted gear yang dikasih Jehovah itu.

"oh…dan Michael…kau akan kub ….eri perint…..ah juga" kata Jehova sekarat sambil melambaikan tanganya kea rah anak Kesayanganya , Michael pun mendekat.

"apa itu ayah ?" kata Michael

"Aku ingin kau member Sarung Infinity Gauntlet ku ke seorang Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Issei yang bernama Kojima Kozuro , Gauntlet ini mempunyai 6 batu permata yang mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa ,yang biru adalah "Pikiran" , yang merah adalah "Kekuatan",yang kuning adalah" Kenyataan" , Yang Ungu adalah " Ruang dan tempat" , yang hijau adalah " Jiwa" , danyang Jingga adalah " waktu "…tapi ke 5 batu sengaja ku kunci…hanya anak itulah yangharus membukanya sendiri "kata Jehova menjelaskan.

" iya ayah…aku berjanji…setelah hari kelahiranya…aku akan menanamkan Infinity Gauntlet ini ke anak itu " kata Michael sedih…

"uhuk uhuk…ku …rasa…aku akan sirna di seluruh alam mini…Mi…cha…..el…, Gabriel Aku…men…cin…ta " Jehova pun mengembuskan nafas terakhir dan hilang dengan cahaya yang begitu terang , surga pun banjir penuh dengan tangisan malaikat , bumi pun terjadi bencana alam , dan jagat raya pun…bergetar…dan malaikat, iblis , malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin Michael , Lucifer , Azazel pun membuat perjanjian damai…..Hanya satu orang yang tidak menyesali perbuatanya melawan tuhan..Yaitu Kokabielyang merupakan rival Azazel, malaikat katuh yang menyutujui perjanjian damai itu…Kokabiel pun menolak isi Perjanjia tersebut…

Bersambung…


	2. New school , New friend , New Enemy !

2000 Tahun kemudian….

Bagian Kozuro….

"hoeeeeee…..hoeeeeeeee" suara tangisan Bayi yang lucu dan imut.

"Selamat Pak Kozuro….anak anda laki-laki " kata suster sambil menggendong bayi yang baru lahir

"sudah lama kami menunggumu anakku , kau sangat lucu malaikat kecilku . Istriku..lihatlah ini…anak kita " kata Bapak yang bernama Kojima berjalan ke istrinya sambil menggendong anaknya.

" Malaikat kecilku , akhirnya kau datang…. " kata ibunya dengan nada kelelahan , tetapi hatinya sungguh bahagia.

"Sayangku, kita akan namakan anak ini Kozuro Kojima…..gabungan namaku dan nama Ayahmu istriku " . Kata Bapak Kojima dengan senang .

" kedengaranya bagus " kata Istri Kojima gembira…

17 Tahun kemudian….

"Kozuro , apa kamu suka dengan rumah baru kita " kata ibunya saat sampai di rumah baru mereka di Salah satu Kota di kojima meninggal karena kecelakaan 7 Bulan yang lalu.

"Wah….bagus sekali Kaa-san , aku senang kita mendapatkan rumah ini " kata Kozuro senang.

"Nah…kamarmu berada di atas " kata ibunya menunjuk kea rah sebuah kamar rapi , tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil.

"kamar ini enak sekali Kaa-san," kata Kozuro tersenyum.

"Ayo nak , Kaa-san pernah mendengar informasi , ada sebuah sekolah di Kota ini yang bernama Kuoh Academy . Apakah kau mau pindah kesekolah itu , Anakku ?" Tanya ibunya.

" dengan senang hati ibu , aku akan bersekolah disitu , senang rasaya nanti akan mengenal wajah-wajah baru disana " kata Kozuro senang.

"Ya,sudah, Kaa-san mau nonton tv dilantai bawah dulu , selamat menikmati kamar barumu " kata ibunya."tapi Kozuro , kalau kau berada disekolah baru , janganlah kau menunjukan kekuatanmu kepada orang ,nanti mereka akan ketakutan" lanjut ibunya khawatir.

"iya ibu , aku tak akan menunjukan kekuatanku kecuali dalam keadaan Darurat " Kata Kozuro tersenyum.

Kozuro memang anak yang memiliki semacam kekatan supernaturan , pernah saat dia liburan bersama keluarganya , saat dia memegan pohon , tiba-tiba Pohon itu terbakar , dan pernah juga ibunya terkejut saat melihat dia melompat sangat tinggi di gedung pencakar langit , saat jatuh , dia tak merasakan sakit , cedera , maupun luka , dia bisa membaca pikiran orang , menyembuhkan luka , sakit , bahkan bisa terbang,dan bisa mengerti bahasa binatang , dan bisa membaca aura sesorang.

Keesokan Harinya…..

"Kozuro , bangun , ini hari pertamamu sekolah di sekolah baru " kata ibunya mengetuk pintu.

"iya Kaa-san."kata kozuro bersiap-siap sekolah"

Bagian Issei….

"ISSEI…AYO BANGUN , JANGAN MENONTON FILM JOROK , AWAS KAMU YA !?" Kata seorang ibu mengetuk pintu anaknya.

"IYA…IYA IBU !" Kata issei bosan dan ngeyel….

Dan keluarga Hyoudou pun makan di dapur…..

" Hey issei…bagimana sekolah mu kemaren..apakah ada cewek seksi ?" kata ayahnya dengan nada mesum.

"Wah…banyak sekali ayah…apalagi Senpai yang bernama Rias dan Akeno…Op**I nya gede-ged…AUUUUUUUUUUUU" kata issei menjawab ayahnya dantiba-tiba teriak karena dihajar ibunya .

"Sudah , cepat kumpulkan Bukumu dan sekolahlah " kata ibu Hyoudou…..

Issei Pun beranjak keluar…dan ayahnya pun berkata "HEEEYYYY ISSEIII…SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU KE 2 WANITA YANG KAU SEBUTA ITU " Kata ayahnya…

"Bapaaaaaaaaak!" kata istrinya teriak dan issei pun bergegas lari menjauhi mereka…

Kuoh Academy….

" sekolah…?huh….lebih baik menonton hentai daripada mengabiskan waktu ditempat ini " kata Issei mengeluh dan masuk ke Kelasnya.

Saat pelajaran dimulai…guru memperkenalkan sesorang yaitu murid baru di Kelas Issei

"Anak-anak , bapak ingin memperkanalkan kalian seorang pemuda dari kota Lain yang dating kesini sebagai teman baru kalian , ayo nak siapa namamu ? " kata guru mengumumkan dan menanyakan nama anak itu

"Kozuro…..Kozuro Kojima , senang sekali berkenalan dengan kalian semua " kata Kozuro senang…..

"KYAAAAAAA…TAMPANYA"

" JADILAH PACARKU KOJIMA-KUN"

"KEPERAWANANKU MILIKMU…MUAAAACCHH" Kata para gadis memuji Anak baru itu dan semua laki lakinya menangis dan menyumpahi anak itu….Issei tertawa melihat 2 sahabat sejatinya yang mesum menangis…

" Nah…Kozu , silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu" kata guru

"Hey, anak newbie , bagimana kalau kamu duduk disampingku ? " kata issei dengan nada ramah menawarkan.

"wah…dengan senang hati aku menerimanya" kata Kozuro beranjak duduk disamping issei

"Namaku Issei Hyoudou…salam kenal " kata issei

"Kozuro Kojima " kata Kozuro sambil berjabat tangan dengan Issei

BERSAMBUNG…..


	3. Perempuan yang mencurigakan

Pelajaran pun sudah selesai , semua ana-anak kuoh academy menikmati waktu beristirahat, Issei pun memperkenalkan Kozuro tempat-tempat yang berada di Kuoh Academy, mereka pun menuju ke tempat aula…

"Nah,Kozuro….ini adalah Aula sekolah kita , Aula ini dipakai untuk melaksanakan sebuah pertemuan penting , sosialisasi , dan sebagainya" kata Issei.

KoZuro hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendegarkan Issei , dan mereka pun ke sebuah tempat Yang ada lapangan Bola , basket , Lomba lari dan lain-lain.

"Ini adalah tempat olahraga kita , kami belorahraga disini" Kata Issei memperkenalkan…..

"hmm…Hyoudou-Kun dan Murid baru…apa yang kalian lakukan disini " kata suara dari belakang kami , dia adalah seseorang bertubuh sedang , tidak tinggi, tidak juga pendek , berambut Blonde , Berwajah Tampan.

"Oh…Kiba, aku sedang memperkenalkan kepada murid baru ini tentang tempat-tempat disekolah Kita " kata issei menyapa Pria itu.

"oh…kozuro…aku ingin mengenalkan mu dengan seseorang yang tertampan disekolah ini…namanya Yuuto Kiba" kata Issei .

"Kozuro Kojima , senang rasanya berkenalan denganmu" Kata kozuro dan Kiba Berjabat tangan

"Iya Kozuro-kun " kata yuuto tersenyum…

"Oh iya….ngomong-ngomong….aku ingin mendatangi seorang wanita , dia sangat Spesial, namanya Yuuma Amano , dia sangat seksi " Kata issei

" oh begitu ya..? sampai jumpa di hari berikutnya Issei" kata Kozuro melambanikan Tangan , waktu itu juga tepat jam pulang sekolah Kuoh Academy…

Bagian Kozuro….

Kozuro pun melambaikan tanganya Kepada Issei dan berpamitan dengan Yuuto Kiba dan pulang kerumah . saat sampai dirumah , Kozuro pun mengetuk pintu….

"Kaa-saan , aku pulang " kata Kozuro.

"oh anakku sayang , masuklah , kau pasti sudah kelelahan saat disekolah tadi , Kaa-san akan buatkan Teh hangat untukmu " Kata ibu Kozuro…

Kozuro pun menuju tempat Tv dan menonton beberapa Acara , 15 menit kemudian saat menonton , Ibunya datang membawakan the hangat…..

"Oh, kozuro , bagaimana sekolahmu tadi ? apakah tidak ada kendala?"kata ibunya tersenyum sambil mengasih the untuk Kozuro….

"oh…tidak ada bu , kendalanya hanya ada para lelaki yang cemburu karena wajah tampanku , tapi ada seorang laki-laki dia baik tapi mesum …namanya Issei Kaa-san." Kata kozuro sambil meminum the hangat yang dikasih ibunya.

" , apa saat disekolah tadi , kamu tidak mengelurkan kekuatanmu kan ? " kata ibu khawatir..

"oh, tidak ibu…..aku tak akan mengeluarkanya kecuali waktu darurat saja bu " kata Kozuro dengan nafas mengeluh dan tersenyum….

"oh…begitu ya ? baiklah , ibu mau ke dapur dulu menyiapkan kue untukmu " kata ibu tersenyum dan beranjak ke dapur…..

Dan Kozuro pun sendiri di ruang menonton , dia mulai sedih dan berkata ….

"oh ayah…..seandainya kau disini " kata Kozuro sedih

Keesokan harinya , ….

"Aku berangkat Kaa-san " kata Kozuro berpamitan.

"Iya nak , hati-hati dijalan " kata ibunya

Kuoh Academy…

" wah , hari keduaku sekolah….ini sangat menyenangkan " kata Kozuro dalam batinya….

"WAHHHHHHHHH, OP**I NYA GEDE BANGET "

"KYAAAA…MENGGIURKAN"

Kata murid laki-laki teriak teriak di kerumunan….

"Haah….apa itu , kenapa berkumpul seperti itu" kata Kozuro sambil berjalan mendekati kerumunan pria itu dan melihat apa yang mereka lihat , ternyata…..

Ada dua wanita siswi sekolah ini , seksi dan menggirukan , satunya berambut merah , bermata hijau , dan satunya lagi berambut hitam dan memakai pengikat rambut , rambutnya sampai kelantai….Naluri kozuro mengatakan , dua orang wanita itu bukan wanita sembarangan …saat dia lihat aura mereka berdua , mereka berdua beraura merah….seperti bukan manusia yang pernah dia jumpai sebelumnya

"eee….Permisi bung….siapa dua wanita itu ? " kata Kozuro bertanya ke salah satu pria di kerumunan tersebut….

" oh..merka berdua ya ? mereka dalah salah satu siswi tercantik di sekolah kami , Yang berambut merah Bernama Rias Gremory , dan yang berambut hitam bermata ungu adalah Akeno Himejima " kata pria itu memberitahu Kozuro

"huhm…sekolah ini Mayoritasnya mesum ya ? " kata Kozuro mengeluh dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu , dan saat dia sudah jauh dari tempat itu , dia melihat issei sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita Berambut hitam dan bermata ungu , Dia membaca pikiran wanita itu dan wanita itu mempunyai pikiran jahat terhadap Issei tampa issei mengetahuinya…

"Yo…Kozuro kemarilah " kata Issei melambangkan tanganya kearah Kozuro , kozuro pun berjalan dengan senyuman terhadap issei , dan senyuman palsu terhadap wanita itu .

" oh , Kozuro-kun…ini adalah Yuuma Amano yang kumaksudkan itu " kata Issei

" Oh…kau Yuuma ya ? senang melihatmu " kata Kozuro dengan senyuman Palsu dan berjabat tangan , dan dia melihat aura wanita itu berwarna ungu gelap , yang menandakan dia orang jahat

" oh iya…kami berdua jadia satu hari yang lalu " kata issei

"Oooooooh…" kata Kozuro

"Oh…iya…kami ingin kencan dulu Kozuro , sampai jumpa esok " kata issei melambaikan tangan , dan Kozuro pun juga melambaikan tangan ….saat mereka jauh

Kozuro mencari sebuat Pohon di salah satu wilayah sekolah itu dan Kozuro berbicara ke Pohon itu , dia bisa mengendalikan dan memerintahkan pohon.

"Oh…kozuro ada perlu apa kau denganku ? " kata pohon itu

"apa kau liat dua orang disana " kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Issei dengan wanita itu.

"oh iya…aku melihat mereka " kata pohon itu

" aku ingin kau mengawasi Issei temanku dari wanita itu ….katakan dan umumkan kepada seluruh pohon dikota ini , dimanapun itu….dan informasikan kepadaku apa yang mereka lihat dari issei dan wanita itu , dan kau akan berbicara denganku secara batin (dari jarak jauh) dan aku akan memakai kemampuan melihat jarak jauh dan menyesuaikan dengan informasi mu , kau mengerti ?" kata Kozuro member perintah

"iya, tuan perintahmu akan kulaksanakan " kata pohon itu….


End file.
